A Free Range Pony
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Something is bothering Amy and Aubrey is determined to find out what... Ambrey and mentions of Fat Amy/Bumper


Author's Note: Takes place during the retreat in PP2.

* * *

Aubrey noticed something different about Amy the second they arrived at the retreat. Amy had a hard look on her face as she stepped off the bus and Aubrey frowned at the sight. It wasn't like her favorite Bella to not be at least smiling. Ever since she met the Australian, Amy always had a smirk on her lips and a sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue - but there was a far away look in her eye today and Aubrey felt unease.

"Aubrey!"

The blonde smiled at the group of girls as they huddled around her with hugs. She caught the smile on Amy's mouth when the shorter woman embraced her, but it did nothing to settle her worry one bit. When the girls parted to let her explain why they were there, Aubrey slid her fingers down Amy's arm to her hand and squeezed it gently, going completely unnoticed by the others. Amy caught her eye for a moment in confusion and Aubrey winked at her before addressing the Bella's.

"Fall in line!"

* * *

Fat Amy hated camping; she hated bugs, dirt, and confined spaces with a passion. Everyone in the tent seemed to have fallen asleep already, but Amy could not get comfortable. She shifted back and forth in her spot for the millionth time and sighed in exhaustion. She didn't know what time it was cause Aubrey snatched all their phones as soon as they got there, but she knew it had to be late. This was not how she wanted to spend her weekend.

Just as she turned on her left side, Amy noticed a light shining outside the tent. It seemed to be drawing nearer and Amy stiffened, pulling the covers up to her chin. The shadows started to unzip the tent and Amy was just about to scream bloody murder when Aubrey's head poked through the hole.

"Amy," Aubrey whispered and Amy sat up instantly. "Come with me."

Amy didn't even think twice - she immediately crawled over Jessica carefully and stepped out of the tent. Without a word, Aubrey grabbed Amy's hand and together they walked towards the cabins where the camp leaders stay. When they entered, Amy followed Aubrey blindly in the dark to the couch. Aubrey let go of her hand and walked over to the fireplace, lighting it up to bring in some light and warmth into the room before sitting on the couch. Amy joined her slowly, confused and on edge.

"Aubrey, you're starting to scare me," Amy said, reaching over to lace her fingers through the tall blonde's hand.

"I'm the one that's scared, Amy," Aubrey told her. "What's going on with you?"

Amy scrunched up her face in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet all evening, no sarcastic comments, and you won't look me in the eye," she explained.

"I'm fine, Bree," Amy demanded.

Aubrey stared deep into Amy's guarded eyes and the Aussie glared right back. "Don't act like I don't know how to get you to talk to me." Aubrey raised her eyebrow and Amy finally broke the eye contact, glancing at the fireplace and then back at the ex-Bella leader.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Aubrey removed her hands from Amy's grip and placed them on her upper thighs, stroking back and forth over her pajama pants. She heard Amy's breath hitch in her throat and smiled gleefully. She had Amy right where she wanted her.

Back at Barden, Amy and Aubrey had come to a sort of agreement. At Hood Night, Amy had mentioned willing to do sexual favors for solos. Aubrey was completely against bribes and knew she would never give someone a solo just because they got her off. She wanted to win a National competition and she needed good singers, not someone who gave good head. But then Aubrey got an idea - if Amy offered sexual favors for a solo then maybe Aubrey could offer sexual favors for dirt on the Bellas? It was a dick move, she knew it then and she knew it now, but she wanted Beca out of their group badly and if that required sleeping with one of her own recruits then damn it, Aubrey was ready and willing. So after the disaster at Sigma Theta Beta's party, Aubrey seduced Amy into her bed.

Aubrey learned two things after she slept with the Aussie - One, the larger girl was a horrible detective who gave her literally no new information on Beca or any of the other girls - and two, she as a screamer... and that thrilled Aubrey. She never thought she would be so into sleeping with a girl, but Aubrey soon figured that it had nothing to do with the fact that she was sleeping with a girl - it was the girl in particular that mattered.

Their little rendevous stopped, though, when Amy confessed to Aubrey in a heated moment of passion that she had slept with Bumper. Aubrey felt hurt and betrayed at the confession, but she put on a front and made light of it, telling Amy that she wouldn't kick her off the Bella's so long she didn't do it again. Amy had quickly agreed and then, just like that, their "meetings" stopped.

"Aubrey," Amy whispered, bringing the older woman out of her trip down memory lane. "What are you doing?"

Aubrey smirked and leaned forward, her lips brushing the girl's ear and her hands sliding even further up her thighs. "If you really wanted me to stop you would have said something by now." She then kissed Amy's ear and trailed her lips down the side of her neck, back up to her chin and finally to her lips.

She captured Amy's luscious lips between hers, biting down gently to draw a moan out of her. Aubrey shifted without breaking the liplock and gently pushed Amy back on the couch. Their lips parted only to take in a few short breaths and then they met again, their tongues seeking each other out. Aubrey got busy with her hands, sliding them under Amy's shirt to grab the waistband of her pants. She removed her mouth from Amy's and trailed it down her neck whilst sliding her pants off her legs with her underwear following suite. Once Amy was bare from the waist down, Aubrey sat back on her heels and parted Amy's knees. Amy put one of her legs on the floor to spread herself out further and stared at Aubrey's face as Aubrey locked her eyes on Amy's center like a lion about to capture it's prey.

Aubrey leaned over Amy and captured her lips in a quick kiss before moving down her body to Amy's dripping wet core. Aubrey stuck her tongue out and gave a quick lick at Amy's clit to which Amy involuntarily bucked and moaned. She didn't want to admit it, but Aubrey was nervous - it had been 3 years since she had gone down on this girl and she didn't want to fuck it up. Shifting again, Aubrey laid on her stomach and placed her hands on Amy's inner thighs to keep them parted as she dove in again with a swift lick of her tongue.

"Ungh, more... Please!" Amy grunted and Aubrey was more than happy to comply.

She settled her mouth over Amy's pussy, her tongue entering her slowly and her lips brushing her clit. Aubrey darted her tongue in and out of Amy quickly while her fingers manipulated Amy's clit slowly.

"Fuck!" Amy shouted. Aubrey was glad each camp leader got their own cabin - she knew how loud Amy could be and really didn't want any of her coworkers or the Bella's to find her in this position. "Ahhh, Aubreeyyyyy..."

Aubrey removed her tongue and replaced it with three fingers, pumping them wildly as she felt Amy contract around her. Amy let out a very high pitched squeal and her hips began to raise off the couch, moving in time with Aubrey's thrusts. She watched Amy's face contort in pleasure, biting her lip between her teeth. Amy opened her eyes and their gazes locked. Aubrey leaned down and kissed Amy again, her pace not faltering in the slightest. Amy grabbed Aubrey's hair and began pushing the older woman down her body until her mouth was hovering over her pumping hand. Aubrey took the hint and stuck her tongue out to flick Amy's clit back and forth quickly.

Aubrey knew Amy was about to come - her moans turned into gasps, her thighs began to quiver, and her pussy contracted around Aubrey's fingers. Keeping her mouth on the young woman's clit, Aubrey looked up just in time to watch Amy come completely undone. A loud "fuck!" resounded through the cabin and then a scream emitted forth from Amy's mouth and her juices flowed onto Aubrey's hand. Aubrey kept pumping her hand until Amy removed her grip on Aubrey's hair and grabbed her wrist to make her stop. Aubrey sat back and smiled at the Bella, bringing her fingers to her lips and licking them clean.

It wasn't until Aubrey heard the unusual sound of sniffling coming from Amy that the smile dropped from her face. "Amy?" she asked.

Amy hid her face behind her hands and let out a sob. Aubrey sat up and tried to removed Amy's hands from the girl to look at her. "Amy, what's wrong?"

Amy just continue to cry and all Aubrey could do was lay down next to the Bella and hold her. After a little while, Amy finally calmed down and sat up, claiming she should get back to the tent before someone realized she was gone.

"No, Amy," Aubrey protested, watching Amy put her pants back on. "We need to talk about what just happened. I don't understand why you're upset..."

"Just let it go, Aubrey," Amy said, but Aubrey shot off the couch and grabbed Amy's hand.

"I'm not gonna let it go. You know me better than that. Why were you crying?" she insisted.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Amy yelled at her and Aubrey let go of her hand, stepping back in shock. Amy stared at the taller blonde icily before she let out a heavy sigh, her voice softer. "I'm just dealing with some shit right now, okay, Bree? I'm sorry for yelling and I'm sorry for ruining the moment with my fucked up emotions."

Aubrey stepped forward and stared deep into the Aussie's eyes. "Why won't you talk to me? I want to help."

"I know you do," Amy replied with a slight smile. "And I thought that this," she gestured to the couch and between them, "would help, but it just made me feel worse... Minus the mind-blowing orgasm you gave me." Aubrey blushed at that. "But this is my problem, Bree. And I need to figure it out on my own. Okay? I need you to respect that."

Aubrey nodded and closed the distance between them, embracing the shorter woman tightly, her head resting on her shoulder. "I'm always here for you, you know that right? I can be at Barden in less than in hour if you give me a call."

"I know, babe. And you know you'll definitely be the first one I'd call," Amy closed her eyes and hugged Aubrey tighter to her. "Thank you, for tonight. I'm sorry I didn't reciprocate-"

"No," Aubrey pulled back, but kept her arms around Amy. "Tonight was for you."

Amy smiled and leaned up to kiss Aubrey softly, and Aubrey couldn't help but feel like this would be their last kiss, so she put everything she had into it. Amy pulled away first and turned for the door. "I'll see you in the morning," she said.

Aubrey nodded and watched as Amy walked out of the cabin and back down to the tent. Sighing, Aubrey walked over to the couch and laid down, watching the fire until she fell asleep.

* * *

"... and it's just me cuddle up with my fiance, Bumper, and - wait..."

Aubrey's eyes shot up to look at the very confused Australian. She glanced at all the smiling faces of the surrounding Bella's before settling back on Amy.

"I'm in love with Bumper..."

A round of "yeah's" sounded from the other girls and suddenly everything clicked into place for Aubrey.

"I've done something terrible!" Amy confessed. "And I'm not talking about crop dusting Beca and Chloe just now... I apologize for that."

Aubrey watched as Amy explained she needed to win back her man and finally the light was back in the Senior's eyes. She was upset because she was confused about her and Bumper. Aubrey suddenly felt bad - last night surely did not help clear Amy's mind. If anything, it probably made the girl even more confused. After getting Amy down from the net and hearing an earful from the Aussie about the dangers of her camp, Aubrey pulled Amy aside from everyone else.

"What's wrong, Bree?" Amy asked, her usual smirk returning to her face.

Aubrey bit her lip and shuffled her feet. "I'm so sorry about last night. I never should have made the moves on you-"

"Whoah, Bree, do not blame yourself," Amy interrupted her. "I was a full participant in our activities last night. I knew exactly what you were planning the second you dragged me out of that tent. I should be the one apologizing. I hope you don't think I led you on?"

"Of course not," Aubrey replied. "I know you wouldn't do that." They both stared at each other for a moment and smiled. "So, Bumper, huh?"

Amy blushed and grinned. "Yeah, I just hope he can forgive. I said that pretty shitty stuff to him."

"He loves you," Aubrey told her. "How could he not?"

Amy nodded and suddenly pulled the other woman to her. "Thank you, Aubrey. For everything."

Aubrey hugged her back tightly. "Bella's for life, right?"

Amy pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"Bella's for life."

* * *

 **Author's Note: OMG could I get any more corny on that last line? Ew. Lol Anyway, please hit that review button and let me know what you think!**


End file.
